


How I Met Your Papa

by greenflare



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Luhan, ChanHun, Flashbacks, Guess the husband game, M/M, Romance, crackish, krishun - Freeform, sehun's daughter, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenflare/pseuds/greenflare
Summary: 35 year old Sehun tells his 10 year old daughter the story of how he met her Papa (the other father), but decides to change the names and some of the facts relating to the various love affairs of his youth, thereby creating a love mystery; which keeps his daughter guessing. Consists of flashbacks of all the relationships Sehun has experienced in his happy little life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Concept of the story inspired from ‘Definitely, Maybe’ (the movie).  
> Title inspired from ‘How I Met Your Mother’.

“Daddy, why aren’t you talking to Papa anymore?” A soft voice interrupted Sehun as he was undoing his tie. The silk fabric felt good against his fingers. He had just returned from his office. It was finally Christmas holidays and Sehun was happy that he would get to spend a little more time with his daughter. Letting out an inaudible sigh, he turned towards his only child only to notice her jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

“Haera, what makes you think I am not talking to him?” He asked with a small smile. He wanted to take a shower but decided it could wait. He had to attend to his daughter's questioning first. He couldn’t possibly tell her that they were getting a divorce. Or maybe he didn’t have the courage to. It was decided that both the fathers would sit together with their daughter like a small family meeting and then reveal the news to her.

It had been 12 years since their marriage. Even though Sehun loved his husband, he knew they were better off without each other. Lately things had been pretty rocky for them which resulted in Sehun barely talking to his husband. He should have known their daughter would notice soon enough. She was getting older and smarter.

Haera puffed her cheeks. Sehun chuckled at the cuteness of the little girl. She was sitting on a table with a bowl of untouched cereal in front of her.

He ruffled her brown hair and received a whine in return. “I am a big girl now, you need to stop doing that,” she complained.

“Big girl? I don’t see any big girl around here,” Sehun said, dramatically rotating his head to scan the room.

Haera rolled her eyes. Sehun was pretty sure she learned that from her other father, Papa.

Sehun pointed at the bowl and signalled her daughter to eat. She nodded, talking hold of the spoon in her tiny hands.

“Do you love Papa?” She asked in a small voice.

Sehun raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know where the questions were coming from, but he was ready to answer them. He smiled. “Of course, sweetheart. I have always loved him.”

She didn’t seem satisfied. “How much?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Sehun bit his lower lip. “Hey, I remember how you always wanted to know how I met your Papa. I think you are old enough now.”

He swore he saw a twinkle in Haera’s eyes. “Really?” She breathed out. He remembered how she used to bug them about their ‘love story’. Letting Haera watch movies like Twilight was a bad idea after all.

“But let’s make it a little interesting! How about I tell the stories of how I met three different people and you have to guess which one is your papa?”

Haera thought about it and rolled her eyes again. “You always know how to make things so interesting,” she said. Was that sarcasm? Sehun waited for a proper reply.

“Fine,” she said with a grin. “I think I know Papa well enough to guess this.” She seemed pretty confident with herself.

Sehun smirked. “Let’s name them Captain, Stalker and Batman.”

“Lame,” she replied, wrinkling her nose.

“Hey! You will see why I named them these. It’s intentional!” Sehun defended himself.

 

The Potential Husbands:

THE CAPTAIN  
When he was in high school, Sehun had finally embraced the fact that he was attracted to guys. And the captain of the basketball team, Kris, was the only thing he could think about day and night. Too bad Kris was very much into girls and already had the best girlfriend ever.

THE STALKER  
During college, Sehun started doing part-time in a bakery shop to get in some extra cash. He was smart enough to notice that whenever it was his shift, an extremely tall guy with huge ears would be found sitting on a faraway table, staring at him, even though he barely ordered anything. And it didn’t stop there.

THE BATMAN  
Sehun was finally done with college. He was ready to go look for a job and an apartment. Little did he know he had to share an apartment with the long lost brother of Satan, named Kai, who also had a weird obsession with comic books. The other guy hated Sehun and he didn’t know why. But he would rather watch the Friends marathon than find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

20 years ago.

Sehun paced back and forth in his room. He was unconsciously biting on his finger nails. His room was a mess. Dirty laundry everywhere, books scattered, bed unmade. He knew he was going to get scolded by his mother again but he didn’t care. He had other problems to worry about.

High school.

Sehun was going to start his high school the next day. He would be lying if he said he was thrilled.

Middle school was fine for the boy. He had a small group of friends he could play video games with. He met a boy named Luhan and ever since they have been inseparable. And Sehun had been pretty much the top of the class.

Sehun wasn’t sure about high school, sadly. He hated his voice because of the odd crack in his it. Puberty did weird things to him, including the small pimple that had decided to show up out of nowhere on his forehead. He sighed as he looked at the mirror. He decided to make his brown bangs fall on his eyes. Anything to hide the ugly pimple.

“Dinner’s ready!” He heard the familiar voice of his mother.

* * * 

“Finally a freshman!” Luhan exclaimed. Sehun gave out a scoff. They were standing at the entrance to their new school. It was huge. There were so many people swarming around. He noticed some familiar faces. Kids he knew back in middle school. But he was too cool for them to say hello.

Sehun had always thought he was a little bit cooler than other kids. Mainly because he had the highest number of kills in the game Zombie Slayer II.

“Sehun-ah! Be a little excited, will you?” Luhan complained.

“I think you are enough excited for both of us.”

Luhan stuck his tongue out at him.

Sehun laughed at him as they started walking. “You dyed your hair blonde?” He asked.

“Hey. New school, new hair. That’s my policy.”

“Since when?”

“Since now.” Luhan grinned. “You should be thankful! Finally we look a little different. They won’t call us twins anymore.”

Sehun shrugged. “They are just gonna call us twins with different hair color.”

Luhan wrinkled his nose. “Okay, didn’t think about that.”

A girl passed by, flashing Luhan a shy smile. He winked at her, earning a giggle from her. “See, girls dig blondes.” He had a smug smile on his face.

But I don’t dig girls, Sehun wanted to say, but decided to stay quite. The only person who knew about his sexuality was his sister Bomi when she found out the stack of gay magazines under his bed. It was awkward at first, but she was pretty chill about it.

But the boy had to admit that Luhan did look good with his new hair. He gulped. No, he was not going to have a crush on his best friend. Never.

Sehun was about to say that the girl wasn’t that attractive when something hit him on the back of his head. Hard. He stumbled a little forward, almost into Luhan’s arms and let out a pretty unmanly ‘ouch’.

“Hey, watch out!” He heard Luhan shout as he steadied himself, rubbing the back of his head.

Sehun saw a basketball rolling on the floor. Did someone just throw the ball at him? He was about to give a piece of his mind to the person responsible but stopped when he saw him approaching.

It was a boy. He was tall. Very tall. With broad shoulders. His walk was confident and he had a guilty expression on his face. His face, Sehun noticed, was basically the definition of perfection. Sharp nose, perfectly shaped lip and amazing thick yet shapely eyebrows. His hair was blonde. He swore he was the hottest blonde Sehun had ever come across. Luhan looked cute with blonde hair but this guy was on fire. Sehun guessed he was a senior.

“Sorry about that,” the boy who looked like he came straight out of the cover of a vogue magazine said with a nervous laugh. “Are you okay?” He asked. Sehun was almost gaping when noticed that he had two black earrings on his left ear.

“You are tall,” was all Sehun could murmur. 

“Huh?” The tall blonde wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly as he picked up the basketball. He was about to say something when he heard one of his friends calling him. “Yo, Kris!”

Kris.

Kris replied with a short “yeah,” before he jogged back to his friend, with the ball in his hand.

Sehun let out shaky breathe. Wow. He watched the back of Kris and was hoping he wasn’t drooling.

“You are tall?” Luhan mocked him. Sehun had almost forgotten the presence of his best friend. He rolled his eyes and Luhan let out fits of laughter, playfully slapping the other boy’s shoulder.

* * * 

The second time Sehun saw Kris was in his homeroom.

He wasn’t sure at first because he thought the latter was a senior. But he was wrong. It was Kris, alright. He saw an empty seat next to him and quickly grabbed it before a short girl with chocolate curly hair could. “Sorry,” he told her and sat down. She glared at him. One victory for Sehun.

Their homeroom teacher wasn’t around yet. Sehun glanced at Kris who was busy with his phone. He was typing furiously. Maybe texting a girl?

Sehun licked his lower lip, trying to think of a good conversation starter. He looked back at Kris again. His profile was so perfect was all Sehun could think about.

He sat there silently for a couple of minutes. His eyes would always wander to Kris’s face.

“You stare a lot,” Kris said when he looked up from his phone.

“Uhh,” Sehun muttered. “I wasn’t staring at you. I… was staring at the… wall.” He slowly pointed at the wall next to Kris.

“The wall?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s pretty.”

“It’s white.”

“White is pretty.”

“Did I damage your brain with that ball?” Kris let out a light chuckle. Sehun’s heart fluttered at the sound.

“If you did then I will sue you.” Sehun tried to give his sexiest crooked smile that he always practiced in front of the mirror.

“Hey, it was an accident,” Kris raised his hands in defence after putting his phone down on the table.

“Doesn’t matter. Your punishment is that you have to be my friend.”

“Aren’t you more interested in the wall?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because the color I like more than white is yellow… ish.” Sehun pointed at Kris’s hair. The other boy laughed. It was a carefree laugh.

Sehun realized that maybe high school won't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

16 years ago.

Sehun ran a hand through his newly dyed blonde hair. The fingers of his other hand tapped on the surface of the counter. He was working part-time at a bakery shop called ‘La Patisserie’. It was a small shop. His job was easy as a pie and the money was good. All he had to do was take orders and be the cashier. Plus, the place smelled like heaven. And he sometimes got to eat free cakes. He had just started aahis college and the job at the bakery was perfect for him.

Sehun and the baker, who was also the owner, Donghae had opened the shop quite early in the morning. He had quite some time to waste. He was allowed to use his cell phone when there were no customers around. He decided to play Snake when his phone flashed in his hand. It was Luhan.

> From: Lulu~  
Yo yo yooo

< To: Lulu~  
Yo yo yooo to you too.

> From: Lulu~  
How’s college ? found any new guy to bang if you know what I mean ;) ;) ;)

< To: Lulu~  
Luhan, I always know what you mean.

> From: Lulu~  
Its ok don’t worry if no one theres to bang you I will

> From: Lulu~  
Hey I had a thought since we look so much alike kinda like bros and well if we do stuff would that make it seem like incest ? ?

> From: Lulu~  
Lol lol forbidden love

> From: Lulu~  
Sehun ?

> From: Lulu~  
Sehuuuuunnn ?

Sehun decided to ignore his obnoxious best friend. He had known Luhan for 4 years and the guy was just getting weirder and weirder every day.

He seemed so distracted by his phone that he didn’t notice a customer standing in front of the counter. He jumped a little when he looked up, also startling customer who jumped with him. Sehun let out a nervous chuckle. “You scared me,” he said.

The customer nodded. And then quickly shook his head. Weird. “Black Forest,” he said. Sehun blinked at him a couple of time before he realised he was ordering. “Oh, okay, coming right up sir.” He smiled.

“Okay,” the customer, who seemed to have an uncharacteristically deep voice for such a cute face nodded like a little kid. He had huge eyes, Sehun noticed. And really perky ears. After paying for his pastry, the customer slowly trotted to one of the tables. His walk was a little awkward. Maybe because of his awfully long legs.

Since then the customer would visit every day. He would just order the same thing, the cheapest cake in the menu. And he would wait ‘til the shop closes. Sometimes he even fell asleep on the table. Sehun would have to wake him up because they were closing. He would mutter a small ‘thank you’ and just trot away.

It was the eleventh day in a row when the customer walked in. He was wearing glasses. He cleared his throat and ordered the Black Forest cake.

“You know, eating cake every day is not a really healthy thing,” Sehun decided to start a conversation.

The other boy seemed a little surprised but gained his composure. He shook his head. “I am not here for the cake,” he quietly mumbled and dashed to his usual table. Sehun swore he could have heard him wrong. Did the customer have a crush on him? Sehun would always catch him staring at him with a spoon in his mouth as he slowly ate his cake.

That is when it all started. Sehun would see the tall customer everywhere. When he walked out of his apartment, he would see him near the grocery shop in front of his apartment, trying to play it cool. How did he know where he lived? Or maybe Sehun was overthinking a little. Maybe it was just a co-incidence. Co-incidences can happen five times in a row, right? Or maybe the customer just lived nearby.

But all his doubts were cleared when he saw the other boy outside his college. The stalker gasped when Sehun noticed him, and before he could be confronted, he ran out of there. Sehun contemplated at the running boy and wondered if he should go after him, but decided against it. He knew that the stalker would come back to the bakery shop.

 

“So, how are you?” Was the first thing Sehun asked when he automatically put a bill of Black Forest for his stalker.

 “Uh, fine.” The Stalker replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s funny because I have been seeing you around a lot lately.” Sehun didn’t want to jump him. The poor guy already looked so flustered.

The stalker’s eyes widened. “R-really? Where?”

Sehun blinked. This stalker was a horrible actor.

“Everywhere,” Sehun spoke the truth.

“Maybe its fate,” the stalker quickly said and grinned at him. Sehun noticed a dimple on his left cheek. He swore it was the cutest thing ever.

“Fate?” Sehun laughed.

The stalker nodded. “I am Chanyeol,” he said with a shy smile.

“I am Se-“

“Oh Sehun, I know.” Chanyeol grinned.

“Of course you know,” Sehun mumbled, mostly to himself. He noticed a couple of new customers at the door. Chanyeol had to make some space so that they could order, but he wouldn’t take his eyes off Sehun. He would keep smiling and giving Sehun the puppy dog eyes and flaunting that oh-so-adorable dimple.

Chanyeol gobbled down all of his cake in one go and came back to the counter to order another one. Sehun chuckled at the bits of chocolate stuck on Chanyeol’s lower lip. He offered him a napkin, pointing at his lips. Chanyeol blushed as he wiped his mouth.

Even after their conversation, Chanyeol didn’t stop stalking him. Sehun decided to ignore it. His stalker wasn’t harmful in any way really. Chanyeol would visit the shop every day and Sehun would actually have a good time talking to him. He might start calling him a friend now. A weird stalker friend.

“I have to go,” Sehun told Chanyeol as he undid his apron. “My shift is done. I have a class-“

“You have a class in an hour. European History. I know.”

“How did you-“

“Told you. Its fate.”

“I don’t really-“

“You don’t really believe in fate, I know.” Chanyeol kept completing his sentences. It felt like Sehun was talking to his married-for-15-years wife.

“What do you not know, Chanyeol?” He asked, shaking his head with a smile.

“Your body measurements,” Chanyeol truthfully answered. Sehun would be lying if he said he didn’t laugh at that.


End file.
